


Funeral Service

by KrimsonMistress



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrimsonMistress/pseuds/KrimsonMistress
Summary: Zelda Spellman is quite shocked when she has to hold a funeral for Mary Wardwell's fiancé... who obviously has been murdered. She's curious to find out what happened... but is this secret really worth unveilling?
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 26
Kudos: 50





	1. A Early Customer

Zelda opened her eyes. She had had the strangest dream. Something about Faustus and Hilda having a baking contest. The more she tried to think about it the more it vanished from her brain though.

She sat up, looking out the window. The sun had barely risen and it still seemed chilly outside. Hilda was already up, being the early bird she was, probably making breakfast.

Zelda just put on her kimono and walked outside, sitting down on the porch while the cold bit her skin, smoking a cigarette. She liked to start her days that way. Just a quiet moment of peace for herself.

That one got disturbed though when Sabrina’s teacher, Miss Wardwell, walked up the path to their house.

“What are you doing here? More, precisely, what are you doing here at 6am?” Zelda stood up, looking down at her. Only then she noticed how distressed the other woman looked. Her makeup was smeared and her eyes red as if she’d been crying for a long while.

“I...” Her voice was quiet and broken. “I need a mortician.”

Zelda squeezed out her cigarette. “We aren’t open yet.”

“Your customer service sucks.” Her voice was trembling.

“Then leave a bad rating. If you need our services you need to make an appointment.”

“I’d like to make an appointment then.”

“Come back at eight. We aren’t open.”

“My fiancé has been murdered!” She was screaming now, her voice breaking even more. “I can’t explain this to mortals and I don’t know what to do! I thought about burying him in the forest and making up a story about him leaving for whatever reason but he deserves better than that! I want a funeral; I want someone to help me!” She was crying again now, looking like she was about to break down.

Zelda didn’t know what to do. Hilda usually dealt with that kind of situations. She definitely should get Hilda. But she also knew she couldn’t just leave her standing there.

“Come in.” She said, a bit softer now.

“I don’t want to come in.” Wardwell shook her head. “I want you to get him out of my house.”

“I’m not even dressed.”

“I don’t care.”

“I don’t even have the keys for the hearse.”

Miss Wardwell closed her eyes and suddenly they appeared in her hand. She held them up for Zelda to grab.

“That’s technically theft.” Zelda  snatched them harshly. “Let me at least put on a pair of shoes.”

The teacher willed  Zelda’s favorite pair into her hand as well, putting  the  stilettos on the  ground in front of her. Zelda had given up at this point and just slipped into them, walking over to the  hearse which was parked in the driveway.

Miss Wardwell followed her, sitting down on the passenger’s seat. She didn’t say anything for the whole ride , s he just folded her hands in her lap as Zelda was driving off. Only when  she stopped the car in the driveway of the teacher’s cottage Zelda notice d  that  Wardwell had been crying silently the whole time, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Zelda really didn’t like that woman but even she felt compassion towards her in that moment. She carefully put her hand on hers, suddenly noticing deep bruises on her arms.

“I don’t need your pity.”  Miss Wardwell harshly moved away her hands and opened the door, climbing out of the car.

Well. She  had tried.

Zelda got out as well, following her to the front  door where she almost ran into the other woman as she was just standing there, staring at the  doorknob.

“ Look, you don’t have to go in there  if you don’t want  to. Just unlock the door and tell me where he is.” Zelda knew  how grief looked and despite everything, she didn’t want to make it  harder for her. She remembered how hard it had been  when  her first sister died.  And how hard it was with every following family member. How it never got any easier.

Wardwell just opened the door and walked in. She obviously wanted to seem stronger than she actually was but that wasn’t something Zelda could judge since she was doing it all the time.

She followed the teacher into the kitchen and couldn’t hide her shock fully when she saw the man’s head resting on a pillow on the table, no sign of a body, his eyes opened in terror.

“I will pay you whatever you  want… just keep the casket closed and fill it with something heavy so that nobody notices…” She gently rested her hand on his cheek.

Zelda swallowed hard. “What happened?” Her voice was  dry .

“Is  $ 15.000 enough?” She didn’t look at her. “ I can get more if you want more.”

Zelda shook her head. “I don’t need a bribe. I just need you to come over at eight and fill out the standard funeral forms. Then we can settle for a date.”

She finally looked at her. “Everything has a price.”

“Yes.” The ginger crossed her arms. “The standard funeral price we will discuss at eight. That includes transporting remains to the mortuary, viewing and burial, a casket of your choice, basic service fees and additional preparations.”

The teacher looked at her for a moment, then she nodded lightly. “Thank you.”

“I will take him to the mortuary now. Do you need a moment to say goodbye?”

Wardwell nodded again and turned back to the head on the table. Zelda left the room to give her some privacy. She knew that she could use this situation easily to get rid of her for good but she would never punch that low. Whatever had happened was already enough punishment for her. She had come begging for help. This was not the time and place for a vendetta.

“You can take him now.” Wardwell was crying again, harshly wiping over her face. Zelda just nodded and went over to the head. His hair was ruffled and he was wet, as if someone had hugged him very tight. She didn’t say anything and just brought him over to the hearse.

Wardwell stood at the front door, slightly leaning at the frame. She was pale and looked very exhausted. It was already close to seven now so Zelda just waved her over.

“You don’t have to wait here alone for an hour. I’m sure Hilda will make you something hot to drink.”

The teacher shook her head. “I can’t have Sabrina see me like this.”

“She won’t. I will open the office for you.”

Wardwell still looked like she wanted to decline, but she also didn’t have any strength left so she just climbed into the hearse next to Zelda, leaning back in her seat. 

“Did you sleep?” The ginger asked while starting the engine.

She shook her head. 

“They you should probably rest soon.”

“Probably.” She folded her hands in her lap again.

“Here you go, coming in hot!” Hilda put a steaming mug of cocoa on the desk in front of Miss Wardwell, who was looking at her like she’d rather be in the middle of a pack of hungry wolves than near the cheerful blonde. Zelda had let her into the office and briefly told Hilda that the teacher’s  fiancé had died and that she was too distressed to be left alone, so Hilda’s care instincts had kicked in. Wardwell didn’t look like she appreciated them though.

“You can already fill out this form.” Zelda handed her a piece of paper. “Just standard stuff like name, date of birth, date of death, cause of death, …"

“Zelda, be  a bit more sensitive.” Hilda shook her head.

“No, it’s fine. No need to sugarcoat it.” Wardwell took a pen and started filling out the form. She put coronary thrombosis as cause of death and Zelda didn’t correct her on it. 

“Would you prefer a burial or cremation?” Hilda asked softly.

The teacher looked up at her. “Cremation.”

“Do you want an open or closed casket for the service?”

“Closed...”

“Are you sure? It’s easier to say goodbye...”

“Hilda.” Zelda shook her head.

The blonde nodded. “Closed then.”

“Auntie Hilda?” Ambrose’s voice suddenly sounded through the door.

“Oh, be back in a second.” Hilda stood up and left the office.

Wardwell immediately sank back in her chair, closing her eyes.

“You’re doing great.” Zelda said quietly. She knew that for whatever reason she was the one the teacher felt save around right now and she wouldn’t let her down.

“I’m doing horrible.” She huffed. “Open casket would be fun. Poor mortals screaming...” She shook her head. “I want to go home.”

Zelda nodded. “We will hold the service on Wednesday. Until then you probably should call in sick. Do you have anyone to go to?”

She stood up. “ Mr. Merlot.”

The ginger raised an eyebrow. “Do you really think getting drunk is a good idea?”

“No. But it’s an idea.”

“Can’t argue with that. Do you want me to drive you home?”

She shook her head. “I’ll walk. See you on Wednesday.”

Zelda looked after her as she left, still wondering what the heavens had happened that night.


	2. Change of Order

Zelda looked down on the head laying on the embalming table, holding a glass of wine. It was cut off smoothly, yet he still had had time to scream in terror. That scream now was frozen on his face.

She took a sip before putting down the glass. “That’s what you get for messing around with a witch.”

The form Miss Wardwell had filled out stated that his name was Adam Masters, aged 50. No known illnesses. Dedicated Christian who spent half of his life doing charity work. How did someone like that end up with a witch? Well, maybe she didn’t tell him...

She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. It wasn’t her business. And whatever had happened, Miss Wardwell definitely wouldn’t have hurt him. The reason she had unpacked the head was the story Sabrina told at dinner. The teacher actually had shown up to class and that went about as well as expected.

“She was as white as a bedsheet.”, Sabrina had said. “Barely able to walk to her desk. When she tried to write something on the blackboard her hand was shaking so much that it was impossible to read. Theo then asked if she should really be here. She looked at him like she wanted to put a curse on him, telling him she was fine... but then she threw up into the paper bin and finally left.”

“Whatever it is you had... she really liked you.” Zelda put on a pair of plastic gloves. “I’m not doing this for you... or her. I don’t even like her. I’m just doing my job and my job is making it easier for people to say goodbye. And when she thinks of you now, she sees that.” She closed his eyes. “She came begging to me for help. Swallowed all her pride. What kind of person would I be to punish her for that?”

She put the bundle of straw she had brought down to the morgue on the table, forming as torso, arms and legs of it and binding them with wool. Then she enchanted them to look like a human body and put a suit on the decoy. After another sip of wine, she sat down, removing the shock from his face to make him look peaceful, almost as if he was sleeping.

“Change of order. We will have an open casket.”

To say Miss Wardwell was surprised was an understatement. When she saw him lying there, looking all peaceful, she started crying again. She tried her best to hide it behind a huge pair of sunglasses and a black veil, but Zelda noticed anyways. Dressed in a black skirt, jacket, shoes, pantyhose and gloves, her hair tied in her neck under a black hat with a large veil she walked up to him, her fingers trembling as she gently put them on his face. She whispered something before sitting down on  a bench in the first row and Zelda was pretty sure that she said “I’m sorry.”

Wardwell obviously hated people coming in and wishing her their condolences. She barely reacted to them but nobody was really mad at her. When it was her time to go up and speak, she clawed her fingers into the wood of the lectern, still trembling.

“I...” She closed her eyes, not able to look at all the mortals sitting there. “I never met a man like Adam.”, she finally said, still not looking at the crowd. “He is... was... there for me. He listened. He cared. He... he always had good intentions... with anyone or anything. Usually, you say such things at funerals... but it’s a lie. Because you want to be polite. But... with him it’s the truth. I... I made many mistakes in my life. But being with him... wasn’t one.” She was shaking again now. “... I’m sorry.” 

She hastily left the room, everyone looking after her. Sabrina and Hilda both got up, following her outside. Zelda decided to do the same since they probably would be too much for her right now.

“It’s okay, no big deal.”, she heard Sabrina say and when she stepped on the porch, she knew what her niece was talking about. The teacher had vomited all over the stairs, Hilda carefully rubbing her back. That was the moment when it dawned on Zelda.

“You’re pregnant.” She said quietly.

Hilda and Sabrina looked first at her, then at the teacher, both in shock.

Miss Wardwell was quiet for a  moment, then she took a deep breath. “Thank you for preparing him. That was very kind of you.” She just jumped down the stairs, walking away. Sabrina wanted to follow her but Zelda grabbed her shoulder.

“Let me do this.”

“You don’t even like her.”

“That doesn’t matter now.” She walked down the stairs, carefully watching her steps since she didn’t want the teacher’s puke on her shoes, and caught up with her pretty fast.

“I really want to be alone.” Wardwell said when Zelda started walking next to her.

“I know.” She didn’t leave though.

“You can’t just claim such things. Now there will be rumors.” The brunette clenched her fists.

“I am right though, aren’t I?” Zelda eyed her.

Wardwell abruptly stopped walking, looking at her in anger now. She put off the sunglasses, revealing her red and tired eyes.

“You have seen what happened to Adam! If he finds out he will do the same to...!” She cut herself off and started walking again, a lot faster now.

Zelda was alarmed now, catching up with her again. “Who is threatening you?”

“None of your business.”

“You can’t deal with that alone.”

“I always have.”

“And where has this gotten you?”

Zelda immediately knew that she had gone too far. Wardwell stopped walking, looking at her in disbelief and anger. She was panting hard, clawing her fingernails into her palms until they drew blood.

“How dare you.”

“I didn’t mean...”

“You know nothing.  _ Nothing _ !”

“ Of course, I don’t...”

“It’s not my fault! I did what I could to protect him!”

“I don’t doubt...”

“Is it so wrong to want someone who treats me with respect? Someone who cares about me?” Tears were streaming down her face again. “Look what a mess I’ve become!”

Zelda carefully grabbed her hands. “I’m sorry. Okay? I’m sorry. I just need you to calm down.”

“Don’t treat me like a child...” She shook her head but she didn’t really look angry anymore.

“Do you know since when you are pregnant?” Zelda asked carefully.

She sighed and closed her eyes. “About two weeks.”

“Did he know...?”

Wardwell shook her head. “It wasn’t planned.”

Zelda nodded lightly, still holding her hands. “If you aren’t safe, I can offer you protection.”

She looked at her, obviously not sure what to say.

“I don’t need to know the details but by what you have said I can guess that there is a man out there you’re really scared of. A man that killed your fiancé and probably would kill your child as well if he knew it existed. And I don’t care if you’re part of our coven or how much you annoyed me in the past, that is just not right. So, if you want to stay in our guest room you are welcome to do so.”

“I will think about it.” She said quietly, moving her hands away now.

Zelda nodded lightly. “Maybe cut down Mr. Merlot.”

A little smile appeared on her lips. “I didn’t drink anything. When I wanted to... I just knew that I shouldn’t.”

“You have got some strong motherly instincts.”

“Probably. But I think you got them too.”

Zelda gulped. Wardwell had hit her weak spot without knowing. But she figured she might as well tell her now. Quid pro quo.

“I wouldn’t know. I can’t have children.”

The teacher looked at her, nodding lightly. “You don’t have to have biological children to have those instincts. Or aren’t you Sabrina’s mother in a way?”

She was surprised by that. “I... guess...”

“I haven’t exactly been a good mother in the past... but I want to be now.” She looked down on her shoes.

“I’m sure you will be.” Zelda smiled lightly. 

“I really loved him, you know?” The teacher looked up at her. “I had almost forgotten how it feels.”

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never been in love.”

She looked at her for a while and it felt like her bright eyes were staring right into her soul. It made Zelda uncomfortable.

“I will think about your offer.”, the teacher finally said. “But I really want to be alone now.”

Zelda nodded. “Alright. Take care.”

Miss Wardwell nodded, turning around on her heels and walking back to her cottage. Zelda looked after her, still feeling a bit chilly. She didn’t trust that woman. Not in the slightest. There was something very wrong about her. But no matter what dark secrets she was hiding, she still needed help. 


	3. A Bad Day

Zelda clawed her fingers into the wooden desk, panting hard. Her hair was out of control, strands falling into her sweaty face as Faustus screwed her from behind. She had wanted to be strong and leave him dry until they got married but she was stressed and he was available.

Shirley had tried to bully her again and while  it annoyed Zelda more than being actually faced by it, it didn’t make things better either. She had had fights with Sabrina, Ambrose and Hilda for different reasons and she was done with this day. She would at least have this.

Faustus fell down on his chair and she sat down on his lap, kissing him hard before fixing her clothes and hair again.

“That was a pleasant surprise.” He said with a smirk on his face.

“Don’t get used to it.” She checked her makeup in the mirror and wiped off the smeared lipstick.

“Why shouldn’t I? We will be married soon.”

Zelda looked at him. “Touché.” She grabbed her coat and put it on. “See you  tomorrow.“

Faustus nodded, continuing his work now. “Most definitely.”

The mood was still tense at dinner so Zelda was more than happy to get up and open the door when the doorbell rang. She was mildly surprised when she saw Miss Wardwell standing there, clutching her fingers into a bag. It had been almost two weeks now since the funeral and she hadn’t expected her to show up anymore.

“I... does your offer still count?” She asked quietly.

“Of course.” Zelda stepped aside to let her in. Even in the dim porch light she had already seen the laceration on her forehead she poorly tried to hide under her hair.

“Miss Wardwell?” Sabrina had stepped into the hallway as well. “What are you doing here?”

She sighed and closed her eyes for a second. “I... I need help.”

“Why? What happened?” Sabrina walked closer now.

Miss Wardwell didn’t answer and grabbed her bag even tighter. Zelda took it from her.

“I will show you the guest room. You can talk whenever you feel ready to do so. We won’t pressure you.” She eyed Sabrina harshly during the last sentence before guiding the teacher upstairs.

“Thank you.” Wardwell said quietly as they entered the guest room, sitting down on the bed.

Zelda shrugged. “No need to. Do you want me to take a look at your wound?”

She looked visibly uncomfortable now. “It’s fine.”

The ginger nodded. “Then I won’t mention it.”

“Would it... be okay if I took a bath?”

“Sure. Let me show you the bathroom.” She guided the teacher down the hallway and grabbed a fresh towel for her.

“We have some natural bath additives in the cupboard. Hilda made them herself. Feel free to use one.”

Wardwell nodded lightly. “Thank you.”

“If you need anything, we’re all downstairs.”

She nodded again and Zelda gave her a brief smile before closing the door behind her.

Of course, Sabrina, Ambrose and Hilda wanted to know what was going on. Zelda poured herself a glass of gin before answering.

“When I talked to her at the funeral, I found out that there is someone she’s really scared of, probably a crazy ex-boyfriend or something. I didn’t ask further and I don’t want any of you to do so either. She came here because she needs help, because he is obviously still threatening her. So, don’t let any man you don’t know inside. Whoever he is, he is dangerous.”

“Poor Miss Wardwell...” Sabrina gave her a sad look.

“Can we do anything to cheer her up?” Hilda asked.

“Just don’t pressure her into speaking up. She will tell us what happened when she is ready.” Zelda emptied her glass. The three others nodded, agreeing silently.

Miss Wardwell didn’t come downstairs the whole evening but nobody wanted to disturb her. Finally, Hilda went upstairs to go to bed... and found the bathroom still locked. She knocked on the door and called out for the teacher but didn’t get an answer. Zelda, Sabrina and Ambrose heard her and followed.

“I think this is an emergency.” Zelda finally said and just broke the lock with magic, pushing the door open.

Wardwell was lying in the bathtub under water, her eyes closed, not moving anymore. Zelda immediately ran over and pulled her out, lying her down on the towel so she wouldn’t have to lie on the cold floor. She wasn’t breathing but there was still a faint pulse so the ginger pushed on her chest and bowed down for rescue breathing over and over again... until the teacher finally coughed up water, opening her eyes. Zelda pulled her on her side so she could spit everything out without suffocating. Both of them were panting hard and Zelda was completely soaked in water and vomit. But she didn’t care. She waited for Miss Wardwell to finish coughing and then picked her up together with the towel and carried her to the guest room where she gently lay her down on the bed.

“Leave.” Zelda told the rest of her family, closing the door in their faces.

“But... I’m the healer.” Hilda responded from the other side of the door. The ginger ignored her.

“You know, I don’t ask many questions but a little heads up about suicidal tendencies would have been nice.” Zelda sat down on the bed, looking at the teacher, eying all the scratches and bruises on her body. “Or did you just fall asleep?”

“I did fall asleep.” The teacher said quietly. “He knows. He appeared in my dream. He pushed me under water, didn’t let me breathe.” She held her stomach, whispering in a broken voice. “I can’t feel it anymore.”

Zelda felt a sharp pain in her chest. There really wasn’t a great chance that the baby was still alive after that. She immediately walked back to the door, opening it. Of course, her whole family was still standing there.

“Hildy...” Zelda gave her an almost desperate look. “Do you think a four weeks old embryo has a chance to survive that?”

“Not a good one.” Hilda said quietly. “But I can have a look.”

Zelda nodded and let her in. She couldn’t watch. She just rushed into her bedroom, breathing hard and trying to hold back a panic attack. If there was one thing she couldn’t bear it was children dying, no matter how young and undeveloped.

After walking up and down for a few minutes while breathing deeply she felt much calmer, finally able to take off the dirty dress. She put on her night gown instead, lying down on her bed. This day really couldn’t get any worse.


	4. Drunk Night

Zelda couldn’t sleep that night. She had pretended to sleep when Hilda came into the room but opened her eyes again as soon as she heard her snoring. Usually that sound helped her fall asleep but today it crushed her so she got up, put on her kimono and walked downstairs. She poured herself a few glasses of gin and sat down at the kitchen table, lost in thoughts. She really got startled when the chair next to her moved and Miss Wardwell sat down.

“Sorry.” The teacher said quietly when Zelda twitched at the sudden noise. She didn’t look good at all. Her face was pale and her eyes red.

“I...” Zelda honestly didn’t know what to say.

Wardwell stared at the gin bottle for a while before taking it. She didn’t even ask for a glass, she just drank from the bottle.

“I’m so sorry.” Zelda said quietly.

“Don’t.” The teacher put the bottle back down on the table a little too loudly.

“Do you blame me... because I said it out loud?” Zelda didn’t dare to look at her.

Wardwell shook her head. “Of course not. You... you did nothing but help me. I would never blame you for anything.”

Zelda smiled lightly. “Wasn’t much of use in the end...” Gosh. She hated that the alcohol had made her tongue loose. She shouldn’t talk to her now. She would seem weak.

“Don’t torture yourself.” She looked at her with a serious glance now. “You don’t owe me anything.”

“I’m not... torturing myself...”

“You do.” Wardwell carefully rested her hand on hers. “You always do.”

Zelda immediately pulled her hand away. It had felt weird. As if she was reading her...

The teacher didn’t seem to take offense.  Instead, she took the bottle again, taking another large sip.

“I can get you a glass.” Zelda muttered.

“No need.” Wardwell kept drinking from the bottle, probably at an unhealthy speed.

“That was expensive, you know?”

“I’ll buy you another one.”

Zelda huffed. “Who am I kidding? I still have five bottles. At the beginning of the month, it was twenty.” She looked down into her glass. “I’m so damn lonely.”

“Aren’t you seeing Father Blackwood right now?”

Zelda raised an eyebrow. “That’s none of your business but if you must know, yes, I do.”

“But you don’t love him.”

“No.”

“You love his body.”

“Are you shaming me?”

“I would never.” Miss Wardwell said it with such sincerity that Zelda immediately believed her. “It’s not wrong to like being intimate with someone, even though men often want to tell women otherwise.”

Zelda nodded lightly. “He’s powerful. If I marry him, I will have power too.”

“Don’t.” Her answer came so fast and rude that the ginger got stunned for a second.

“I thought you were a feminist. Aren’t you all for women in power?”

“Don’t marry that man. You will regret it.”

“You know him?”

She nodded. “He may not show it to you but he thinks you are inferior. He won’t give you any power. He will take it from you.”

“That’s ridiculous. Why would he...?”

“Please just trust me on this.”

“I’m trying so hard not to trust you on anything...” She sighed and leaned her head on her palm.

“I know. Probably a good thing to do.” Wardwell had finished the bottle by now.

“I’ll get another one...” Zelda stood up and brought not one but two bottles of gin to the table. They didn’t stay full for long.

“You know...” Wardwell said, her head lying on the table, “...it’s nice to not get drunk alone. Just feels less... pitiful. Though we still are, eh?”

Zelda blinked a few times, her vision clouded by now. “Pitiful?”

“Mean, look at us drinking away our problems in fancy robes.”

“It’s a kimono, actually.”

“Course it is.” Wardwell sat up again, looking at her. “I’m so fucking sad.”

Zelda nodded lightly. “I’ll get another bottle.” She wanted to stand up but her legs betrayed her and she fell back on the chair. “I won’t get another bottle.”

The teacher laughed now. “Would probably smash it. And then fall into the shards and die... how would I explain that to your family?”

“I like pain.” Zelda wasn’t exactly sure why she now confessed her kinks to her but the alcohol made her not care at all.

Miss Wardwell raised an eyebrow. “You mean like... sexual?”

The ginger nodded. “Probably just an escape to punish myself for all my failures...”

“Oh dear.” The teachers head fell back on the table. “I’ve been a wild girl, you know? You name it, I’ve done it. With Adam... I only did it once... no, twice, if you count the shower. But it was so different. Because he cared for me. He wanted me to feel good. That was nice.”

“That’s why you knew the time so well...” Zelda tried to suppress a  hiccup .

She nodded. “He wanted to wait until marriage. I’ve had... really bad experiences with marriage. And I told him. I didn’t want to marry him; I didn’t want to be chained to yet another man... and he understood. He didn’t belittle me for being hurt. He said it was about me... not marriage. And that he would stay with me even if we don’t get married... because he loves me.” Suddenly tears were running down her face again, dropping on the table. “That was the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard. So, I  _ suggested  _ that we might... you know. At first, he was hesitant and I respected it but then he changed his mind. What a good change of mind it was... And it hurts so much to sleep in an empty bed because I got used to him holding me at night...” She covered her face with her hands.

Zelda had listened quietly and now carefully put a hand on her back. 

“Did I take advantage of him? I never told him who I really was... he wouldn’t have loved me like that... he would still be alive if I...”

“Stop it.” Zelda took her hands and gently moved them away from her face. “Blaming yourself doesn’t change anything. And even if he didn’t know all of you, he loved what he saw. So  I'm sure he would have loved the rest as well.”

Wardwell blinked a few times before leaning in to kiss her. Zelda was very perplexed by that and moved back, looking at her in confusion.

“Sorry... sorry... I...” She shook her head, sitting up again. “I’m way too drunk. I should go to bed.”

“You wanted to use me as a coping mechanism?”

“Well...  kinda .” The teacher sighed. “Sorry.”

Zelda eyed her. Wardwell was without doubt an attractive woman, even in this state. And the very revealing robe she was wearing didn’t leave much up to imagination either.

“Okay.”, she said. “Do it then.”

The teacher blinked. “What?”

“If sex helps you... I won’t say no.” She moved closer to her now. “I used to go out every night. Sometimes with multiple partners. But now... the only one I see is Faustus and he’s much better if you keep him dry for a while.”

Wardwell smirked lightly. “I would love to proof that I’m better than him.”

“Then do it.” Zelda whispered before kissing her again, this time very passionate. The teacher returned it, clawing her fingers into her neck before she pushed her onto the table without a warning. Zelda panted hard as the other woman sloppily kissed her way down between her legs, pulling down her panties to her ankles before vanishing under her nightshirt.

Faustus had never really cared to make her climax but Miss Wardwell was doing anything in her power to make it happen. Zelda desperately searched for halt on the table, panting and moaning loudly. She was sweating and seeing stars and by Satan, she had missed that feeling. 


	5. Cigarette Break

Zelda opened her eyes. Her head hurt from all the alcohol she had had the night before and it was way too bright. She lay an arm over her head, staying like this for a few minutes before she finally sat up. For a moment she was confused since this wasn’t her bedroom, then it finally dawned on her. This was the guest room, she was naked and Miss Wardwell was lying next to her, also naked. And she had no idea where her clothes were.

Since the teacher was apparently still sleeping, her back turned to her, Zelda quietly got up and left the bed, praying silently that her clothes would be in here. All she could find was her nightshirt though. No kimono. No underwear. And the clock on the wall told her it was already past nine. So the others would have found them by now. Together with Miss Wardwell’s clothes since none of them were in here, apparently. Zelda buried her face in her hands. Great. Just what she needed.

“I’ll take responsibility.”

The ginger got mildly startled as she suddenly heard the teacher’s voice. She turned around and saw her sitting upright in the bed now, her hair covering half of her tired face.

“Nonsense. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Zelda tried to sound like she believed in her words.

“Of course not. But you are.” Miss Wardwell stood up now, the blanket slipping off her naked body. That sight brought back memories and now Zelda knew why she felt sore everywhere.

“I am engaged. I shouldn’t sleep around with random harlots.” She said, trying to erase the pictures.

“Harlot.” The teacher nodded. “So that’s what you think of me.”

Zelda bit her lip. “I didn’t mean to...”

“It’s fine. Hell, I probably am one.” Miss Wardwell walked over to the wardrobe to grab a pair of panties and a bra, putting them on.

“No, I should apologize. That was uncalled for.” Zelda put on her nightshirt, hoping she could just rush to her bedroom and change without being seen.

The teacher looked at her now. “Miss Spellman, I’ve lost my fiancé and my unborn child, the least of my worries is someone calling me a harlot, really.”

Zelda nodded lightly. “Still... I am sorry.” She looked down on her feet. “And... and it was good. I mean... better than Faustus.”

Now Miss Wardwell smirked a little. “That’s nice to hear.”

“I just said that for you to feel better, I won’t ever admit to it.” She crossed her arms.

“Well, who would I tell?” The teacher chuckled. “Your family?”

“Oh Satan, please no.”

Now Miss Wardwell laughed. It was an honest laugh and it made her look so much better. She walked over to Zelda and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t worry. I’m not  _ that  _ mean.”

Zelda caught herself closing her eyes as the other woman’s lips touched her. It felt good. And so different from Faustus.

“I must go.” She said, scared of herself, and hastily left the room, rushing over to her bedroom to get changed. Hilda wasn’t there anymore, so she obviously had found her clothes scattered through the house.

Zelda got dressed, did her hair and makeup and walked downstairs as casual as possible. Sabrina and Ambrose had already left the kitchen, Sabrina for school and Ambrose for the morgue, so only Hilda was left, looking at her.

“Morning, Hilda.” Zelda said quietly.

“Morning,  Zelds .” Hilda looked at her with a light smile. “I put your and Miss Wardwell’s clothes into the washing machine before Ambrose and Sabrina stood up.”

Zelda nodded lightly. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t find your nightshirt though.”

“I had it.” The ginger sat down at the table, lighting a cigarette.

“Oh. Then all is fine, I guess?”

“I guess.” She took a long drag on her cigarette.

Miss Wardwell came downstairs a few minutes later. She had actually taken care of her hair and put on some makeup this day. Hilda still looked worriedly at her though.

“Are you alright, love?”

The teacher huffed. “No. But what are you  gonna do?”

“Do you want something to eat? To drink?”

“Maybe some more gin.”

“Maybe no alcohol in the morning?” Hilda smiled lightly.

“Give her alcohol if she wants alcohol.” Zelda rolled her eyes. “She isn’t a child.”

“I think you both had enough tonight.” The blonde was still smiling but Zelda knew when to stop messing with her.

“Probably true.” Miss Wardwell said. “I just feel so empty.”

“You haven’t eaten anything since you came here.” Hilda opened the fridge. “I’ll cook something for you. What do you like?”

“I don’t want anything to eat.”

“But you have to eat, love.”

“I don’t.” Miss Wardwell suddenly stood up and Hilda gave her a very confused look as she stormed out of the kitchen.

Zelda thought about it for a second then she followed her. The teacher had run outside on the porch, taking some deep breaths.

“Want a cigarette?” Zelda asked.

Miss Wardwell shook her head but a few seconds later she took one, lighting it up with a spell. She took a few deep drags, her fingers still shaking.

“I like the vibrator you’ve got going on there.”

Like Zelda had hoped, this comment made her laugh a bit. “Still not satisfied?”

“Are we ever truly satisfied?”

“Oh, don’t get philosophical on me.” The teacher finished her cigarette and plunged it into the ashtray.

“Just trying to distract you.”

“I know. And I appreciate it.” Zelda was more than surprised when Miss Wardwell leaned over to give her a kiss.

“You... can’t just do that.”

“Because you’re engaged. Yes. I know.” She took another cigarette. “But you already failed at being loyal.”

“Why does it always feel like you’re shaming me?”

“Because you are ashamed.” She looked at her. “I am married.”

“I thought you were only engaged?”

“I’m not married to Adam.” She took a long drag on the cigarette. “My husband killed him.”

Zelda swallowed hard. “He’s the one you’re afraid of.”

“Afraid... he would like to hear that.” She huffed.

“Why don’t you get a divorce?”

“Because it’s not that easy.” The teacher sounded aggressive for a moment, then she just sighed. “He’s powerful, he does what he wants and Faustus Blackwood is just the same. I don’t want you to end up like me. Stuck between beating and raping and taking  everything I hold dear from me.”

Zelda felt like she had hit her with a hammer. She carefully took the other woman’s hands. “I’m so sorry...”

“Don’t.” She moved away from her. “I should probably go home again. I only came here because I thought I could protect my baby better... yeah, didn’t work.”

“What if your husband comes to your cottage?”

“I can’t run forever.” Miss Wardwell shrugged. “I thought about killing someone he holds dear but I decided for another plan.”

“Please stay safe.” Zelda looked a bit worried at her.

“You know...” She smiled lightly. “...it doesn’t even sound like you hate me anymore.”

Zelda felt her cheeks heat a little. “I... oh shut up.” She lighted herself another cigarette.

Miss Wardwell chuckled. “Make me shut up.”

Zelda rolled her eyes and leaned in for another kiss. This one was longer and deeper and for a moment the ginger thought about having sex right here, right now... but then Miss Wardwell let got again.

“I’ll pack my stuff.” She said while squeezing out her cigarette. Zelda watched her walk inside, wondering why it made her so sad to see her leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise... I'm alive.  
> Like with anyone else this year changed a lot for me... though I won't say it's all negative. I'm engaged now and also a mother of bunnies. But it was also super stressful since I am working in retail and my mental health suffered a lot. I wanted to write but most times, I just couldn't. I will try to change that now and I hope you will like what I have in stock for the future. I will also try to finish old stuff but I'm unable to promise anything since my mental health is still more down than up. But I'm trying. So enjoy. Can't promise to update reguraly though. Here's a [picture](https://www.instagram.com/p/CFEt7tljOUN/) of my fiancé and I as Zelda and Lilith tho.  
> Lots of Love ♥


End file.
